Ramen for long life
by champylin
Summary: a somewhat sequel to pernodare, but can be a stand alone. They had the right love but at a wrong time. Now they finally meet again. GaaxHina, slight HinaxSasu


I advice you hear the music "somewhere down the road" by barry manilow while reading this… ENJOY! ^^

This is a somewhat sequel of Pernodare, I suggest you read the story before reading this, but if not, that's ok too. Just hope that you understand this story! But it can be a stand alone; you may read Pernodare after reading this though. ^^

ENJOY!

Disclimer: I do not own NARUTO!

**Ramen for long life**

It has almost been 7 years since he last went to Konoha. He never had associated himself with matters that have happened there since he left, for even though it has been a long while, his heart still yearns for the same thing. With time, the pain that has been latched in his heart has somewhat subsided, that is why, he did not deny the invitation of his best friend turning Hokage tomorrow. Of course, tomorrow is the day that the loud blonde's dream will finally turn into reality. If he doesn't come, Naruto would never let him get away with it.

He has learned of the Uchiha's death about two or three years ago. Despite having this knowledge he did not go to the burial, for he knew that his real reason would be to see her. So, he did not attend even when there was an invitation for him from the Hokage. Yet, somehow, they understood the reason he could not attend.

Even now he is afraid to see her, he is afraid that she would not have recovered from it. He could not afford to get his heart broken again. And he could never afford to see her in tears again. He may as well pull the Uchiha out of his coffin, and God knows what he may do to his corpse. He made a cringe when he realized what he was thinking of doing.

Yet, when he stepped on the grounds of Konoha, all he ever thought of was to be able to at least see her again.

* * *

Hinata was out of the compound today. She did not particularly know what to do, but today is one of those days when she just particularly likes to walk and think. She was finally convinced to move back to the Hyuuga compound about a year after Sasuke's death. She was very devastated at the time of his death, it was just a few years after they have finally reconciled.

After a few months of staying back in the Hyuuga compound, Hanabi has started infesting her mind with ideas of getting married again. But of course, she always told Hanabi that she was appalled by the idea. Then Hanabi would mention the Kazekage. And that would keep her mind reeling.

She did not know why, but she will suddenly reason with her sister, or maybe to herself. Sometimes she would say that the kazekage is a very busy man, or he would not feel the same after the long time, or he might be angry with her. But there were also times when she would miss her husband, and apologize for thinking of another man. Yet, then again, there were also times when she just misses having a husband beside her during the cold nights of winter.

Although she would admit that she did thought of what would have happened if she… when her thoughts get to that, she would slap herself, and say sorry a thousand times over. But she knew that she never regretted her choice to fight for Sasuke. The last few months she spent with him were the most painful yet also the most meaningful. Those were the months that they already knew that he would not last long. He told her that he wants her to keep smiling even when he's gone. At first, it did not make sense, for how could she keep on smiling when he's gone? But now, she is thankful that he told her that.

She blushed when she remembered a dream he told her about… he told her that in his dream, he saw her smiling with a little redhead bundled and kept in her arms. The way he said it was without malice, but there was a hint of jealousy. Then he'll sigh and hug her. And then he would ask her, "do you regret this choice?", that's when she'll hold his face and kiss him and say, "never."

During their last months together, he never suggested the idea of Gaara, but when he was in his deathbed, he told her that if that man comes to her again, and she realizes that she still loves him, then he will give them his blessings.

It was ironic, because before moving back to the Hyuuga compound, she never entertained that idea. It was only during her stay there that she finally admits to herself that, Fine, she did love Gaara a little before. Then she would tell herself that she would not betray her dead husband for that silly feeling. Then she would start with reasoning with herself that, Gaara would never love her again. If he did, then he would have saved the damsel in distress after her husband's death. Or whatever crazy thought that comes to her mind. Maybe she just really misses her husband? Or that she really is THAT bored.

It must be Hanabi and her little manipulating mouth that keeps on putting those stupid ideas in her head.

While walking, she saw a flash of red. Her heart suddenly began to thump loudly, she was afraid that he might be hearing her heart beating so loudly, but when she turned, there was only the crowd of people in the market.

* * *

_We had the right love  
At the wrong time  
Guess I always knew inside  
I wouldn't have you for a long time…_

Gaara is walking in the market. It has been peaceful for almost a decade already that a Kazekage did not need an army of ANBU watching him wherever he went. Aside from that, people of Konoha did not know him very well, so he did not find any trouble with walking in the market alone, and looking for the stupid hotel he was supposed to stay in. Maybe he was imagining things when he saw a pair of lavender orbs, for sometimes, when he close his eyes, they're all he ever sees. Yet they look so realistic that he had to locate them again. But wherever he looked, it's the same throng of people he saw.

_Those dreams of yours  
Are shining on distant shores  
And if they're calling you away  
I have no right to make you stay_

He really should stop walking in the wrong direction, but it's as if his feet have a mind of its own. He looked at the mass of people again and again, searching for her. He even mistaken a girl with long midnight hair as her, much to his dismay, he could not find her.

He could just go visit the Hyuuga compound, but that idea did not come to mind. Instead he kept on searching till he came to a stop under a maple tree.

He could not find her. He caught a leaf that was falling, and when he looked ahead, he saw her looking at him.

_But Somewhere down the road  
Our roads are gonna cross again  
It doesn't really matter when  
But somewhere down the road  
I know that heart of yours  
will come to see  
That you belong with me…_

* * *

She turned and turned but she did not see him. It must be her imagination. But when she stopped looking for him, she finally finds him in a very nostalgic scene of catching a maple leaf. And when he lifted his eyelids and made eye contact with her, it's as if time has finally stopped.

_Sometimes goodbyes are not forever  
It doesn't matter if you're gone  
I still believe in us together  
I understand more than you think I can  
You have to go out on your own  
So you can find your way back home_

Memories kept flooding in, and before she knew it, they were approaching each other. They did not know how to react, they have not been in contact with each other for almost seven years, and the last they did was not an event to reminisce', and they even parted without a simple goodbye.

Then they came to a halt. As if they finally realized what they were doing, and did not know what to do next. It was very awkward to say the least.

It was Gaara who broke the silence.

"You look well... Perhaps now is the time you make good on your promise of treating me ramen…" He said, as he gave a little smile.

When he said those words, Hinata did not know what possessed her do her next actions. She did not know if he was taken already, she did not know if he still feels the same… but when he asked that question, an insurmountable glee throbbed in her veins, and as if she started to see everything in a different light, she jumped to him and hugged him like he was her long lost lover or something.

_And Somewhere down the road  
Our roads are gonna cross again  
It doesn't really matter when  
But somewhere down the road  
I know that heart of yours  
will come to see  
That you belong with me  
Letting go is just another way to say  
I'll always love you so_

When Gaara received her warm welcome, he was shocked to say the least. At the same time, he couldn't remember when he last felt this kind of happiness. And when he hugged her back and she whispered with her beautiful voice, He suddenly felt alive, as if he could do anything.

"_**What took you so long? That ramen could have gotten expired a long time ago…."**_

_We had the right love  
At the wrong time  
Maybe we've only just begun  
Maybe the best is yet to come _

"_**I was afraid that that ramen might poison me… but now that I have it… I don't mind even if it does…"**_ Gaara replied a he dipped his head lower for a kiss.

_'Cause Somewhere down the road  
Our roads are gonna cross again  
It doesn't really matter when  
But somewhere down the road  
I know that heart of yours  
will come to see  
That you belong  
With me_

It was soft and feathery kiss, but there was definitely something. Hinata pulled away, and Gaara for a second thought there would be a sudden déjà vu, but Hinata's reply and the look in her eyes screamed other wise…

"_**I'll make sure that it doesn't…"**_

Then she tipped her toes for another kiss. This time, it was he who pulled back as he looked at her incredulously. It was a very funny image, and Hinata would always remember that look on his face, as he said

"_**I'll be damned if I ever let you go again."**_

And he kissed her again.

* * *

and just for fun. Naruto was actually there, and along with the crowd was like watching a sop opera live! then he shouted with much enthusiasm...

"See! Ramen is not just for long life! It's also for LOVE!"

-END-

Hope you guys liked it! So here goes the sequel, though I'm not done with pernodare yet. But many really wanted to see this ending, and it just keeps on playing in my mind. I really liked this to be the ending, but at the same time, I want Sasuke to end up with her. So here is the stand-alone one-shot sequel. R&R everyone! Lots of love!


End file.
